Los deseos de una rosa
by Ale Santamaria
Summary: Hoy es el día en que la Dinastía Snow finalmente llega a su fin. Hoy Roselia Snow será la única sobreviviente de la herencia de sangre que ha dejado su cruel familia. ¿Qué es lo que siente y piensa de su abuelo a pocas horas de su ejecución? ¿Quién es en verdad Roselia? ¿Cuáles son sus deseos? Oneshot, regalo de cumpleaños para G. Applause. Felicidades.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**La deseos de una rosa**

Herencia, derecho, destino… son palabras que se arremolinan y se repiten constantemente en mi mente, llenando mi corazón de un deseo casi insoportable e incontenible. Son esas tres palabras las que se han convertido en mi mantra desde el día en que la Dinastía de mi familia se desplomó.

Resulta irónico pensar que unos cuantos paracaídas, que hasta hace un par de años representaban a los ojos de los condenados una pequeña posibilidad de liberarse de las garras de la muerte, hayan acabado con años de tradición y derrocado a los Snow del poder.

Ahora, tras la caída del gobierno de mi abuelo, me encuentro aquí en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la Mansión Presidencial. Ni siquiera me han permitido quedarme en las habitaciones en las que he pasado, en teoría, la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Honestamente no sé a que le tienen miedo, han registrado mi habitación y no han encontrado nada que me comprometa, he sido muy cuidadosa para evitar dejar rastros. Aún así me han mudado a esta habitación que si bien es cierto ostenta riqueza, no se compara en lo más mínimo a lo que mis aposentos solían ser.

Atrás han quedado los días en los que mi más mínimo deseo se cumplía al instante en el que lo pedía, las comodidades y los extravagantes excesos y caprichos ahora parecen solo sueños, momentos perdidos y olvidados. Toda mi vida he estado rodeada de lujos y servidumbre, todos dispuestos a realizar hasta la tarea más sencilla por mi. Mi vida la he pasado de derroche en derroche, nunca nada fue lo suficientemente bueno o exquisito para satisfacer los deseos de mi abuelo y los míos propios.

— Abuelo— la palabra se escapa de mis labios involuntariamente y hace eco a través de las paredes fundiéndose con la obscuridad que envuelve a la habitación.

Hasta el cielo parece lamentar que está es la última noche que le resta al que un día fue el hombre más poderoso de todo Panem, desde que cayó la noche ha comenzado a nevar y es como si el mismo cielo comenzará a llorar su muerte.

El sueño no se hace presente para arroparme en sus brazos y llevarme al mundo de la inconsciencia, mi mente se rehúsa a dejar de pensar en mi abuelo, pero lo más importante, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que perderé tras su muerte los recuerdos de mi años pasados se aglomeran en mi cabeza haciendo un resumen detallado de mi corta y al mismo tiempo larga vida.

Desde que recuerdo, toda mi existencia la he pasado bajo el cuidado y tutela de mi abuelo. Mi madre, Ludmela Snow, falleció de una extraña enfermedad cuando yo apenas era un bebé. Toda la tecnología del Capitolio no fue capaz de detectar la causa de su padecimiento y mucho menos encontrar una cura. Faridius Snow, mi padre, murió a cusa de una accidental y bastante inusual intoxicación, o eso era lo que yo creía hasta hace unos años atrás.

Tenía apenas cinco años, cuando mi abuelo, Coriolanus Snow, me trajo a vivir con él en la Mansión Presidencial. Mi abuelo delegó mi educación y cuidados a los mejores tutores que el Capitolio podía ofrecer. El tipo de educación que recibí distaba mucho de la impartida en las escuelas del Capitolio, mi formación siempre fue mas estricta y avanzada, las clases eran ordenadas por mi abuelo, por supuesto.

Para la edad de siete años, conocía a la perfección la historia de Panem, su sistema económico y como era que los distritos se manejaban y gobernaban. Cada día mi deseo de conocimiento aumentaba y con el, un sentimiento extraño y hasta ese entonces desconocido crecía y crecía cada vez más. Fue con el transcurso de los años que pude ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento: ambición.

Sin embargo lo que yo quería era más atención de parte de mi abuelo. La mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba en su oficina gobernando Panem, en los jardines o su invernadero cuidando de sus rosas, o con mis tutores discutiendo el programa más adecuado para mi perfecta formación.

Un día cualquiera, mi abuelo solicitó mi presencia en los jardines, dijo que quería presentarme a una niña, recuerdo esa conversación claramente:

— Rose, querida— me dijo mi abuelo entrando a mis habitaciones.

— Abuelo, ¿has venido a hablar conmigo?— respondí completamente ilusionada por su presencia.

— Sabes bien que no tengo el tiempo para conversar contigo, pero he venido porque he conocido a una pequeña niña que considero sería una buena compañía para ti, así como lo es para mí— contestó con una sonrisa, mientras mis ilusiones se desmoronaban por su actitud.

— ¿Una niña? ¿de quién se trata?— replique un tanto molesta.

— Su nombre es Roenna y es la hija de la Ministra de Asuntos Interiores, es una niña muy inteligente y su compañía resulta muy agradable, estoy seguro que la disfrutarás tanto como yo— dijo sumamente complacido.

— Esta bien abuelo, mañana iré a los jardines como solicitas, si tú aseguras que será una buena compañía para mí, no tengo porque dudarlo— contesté con rabia contenida.

— Te espero mañana en los jardines Rose— y sin más salió de mis habitaciones dejándome sola y sumamente dolida.

Recuerdo perfectamente, la impotencia que sentí al saber que mi abuelo pasaba más tiempo como una niña que no era nada suyo que conmigo, que era su nieta. Decidí que debía conocer a la tal Roenna y descubrir por mi misma porque mi abuelo le tenía tanta estima.

Al día siguiente, fui a los jardines y discretamente me escondí entre los arbustos. Enseguida distinguí a Roenna sentada junto a mi abuelo, y entendí porque él la apreciaba tanto. A simple vista se podía notar que Roenna no era una niña común o simplona, como lo eran la mayoría de las niñas del Capitolio. Roenna era distinta, su mirada tenía un brillo que resaltaba.

Al instante concluí que no me agradaba, ella me estaba robando la atención del único familiar que me quedaba y eso no lo iba a permitir. Sigilosamente me escabullí y no me presenté con mi abuelo ni con Roenna. Cuando se me pregunto el porqué de mi ausencia, pretendí estar enferma.

Ese día decidí que tenía que cambiar, que tenía que comenzar a comportarme como la Snow que era, y demostrarle a mi abuelo que yo era, y soy, mejor que cualquier otra chiquilla. Comencé a estudiar más a mi abuelo, a poner más interés en sus acciones y en sus palabras y poco a poco fui descubriendo donde radicaba su punto débil.

Un día, mientras desayunábamos, le entregue a mi abuelo una rosa blanca que con mucho cuidado corté del jardín:

— ¿Por qué me entregas esta rosa, querida?— me dijo extrañado

— Porque se parece a mi— conteste con una dulce sonrisa, su mirada denotaba confusión y antes de que preguntara el porqué de mi respuesta, proseguí — perfección abuelo, las rosas del jardín, al igual que yo, estamos siendo moldeadas y cuidadas por ti para alcanzar la perfección, y al ser una Snow no puedo aspirar menos que eso ¿no crees?— cuando pronuncié esas palabras algo se encendió en su mirada, y supe que lo había conseguido, había despertado el interés de mi abuelo.

Él no contesto nada, solo me sonrió, pero desde ese día sus encuentros con Roenna ya no eran tan frecuentes, ahora pasaba más tiempo supervisando mi educación. Para cuando cumplí los nueve años, Roenna pasó a ser un simple recuerdo olvidado en la vida de mi abuelo.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo fui aprendiendo todo acerca de la Dinastía a la que pertenecía. Mi abuelo decidió que sería él personalmente quién me instruyera en política y diplomacia, cada día que pasaba lo admiraba más y más, su presencia era imponente, y todo Panem le temía. Pero también descubrí que mi abuelo era un hombre sanguinario, que era capaz de hacer lo que sea para mantenerse en el poder.

El vivir en la Mansión Presidencial representó una gran ventaja. Mi curiosidad por conocer todo sobre el hombre que tenía a todo el país en sus manos era muy poderosa. Descubrí pasajes secretos escondidos en las paredes y libreros en las habitaciones de la Mansión, los recorrí todos y cada uno, hasta que encontré uno que llevaba directamente a la Oficina Presidencial. Comencé a escabullirme en las noches, cuando todos dormían, hacia la oficina de mi abuelo. Ahí descubrí todos los planes que había llevado a cabo mi abuelo, así como también me encontré con la lista de sus enemigos políticos a los cuales había envenenado para evitar que lo derrocaran del poder. Mi mente absorbió cuanto apunte sobre distintos venenos encontré. Con el tiempo me volví una experta en venenos que no dejaban ningún rastro en el torrente sanguíneo.

La noche que descubrí lo que verdaderamente pasó con mi padre, todo mi mundo cambió.

No merece la pena siquiera recordar todo el revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos que cruzaron mi mente. Sin embargo esa noche tomé una decisión que cambió el rumbo de las cosas. Decidí interpretar un papel, el papel de la nieta perfecta, preocupada, abnegada y cegada de amor y fidelidad a mi abuelo. Sería la niña dulce y tierna, tan frágil y ajena a las crueldades del Capitolio y de mi abuelo. Debía hacerlo todo diferente si no quería acabar como lo hizo Faridius, mi padre. Yo no fracasaría como él y el Trece en su intento de tomar el poder.

Cuando analicé la realidad de lo que había pasado, me di cuenta que mi padre fue un iluso. Sus delirios de grandeza y su excesivo egocentrismo y vanidad lo llevaron a confiar en gente que a la primera oportunidad lo traicionaron y lo vendieron a mi abuelo.

No desmerezco el plan de mi padre, persuadir al Trece y a Alma Coin no debió ser tarea sencilla, aunque hay que considerar que Coin en esa época apenas y se había posicionado como dirigente del Trece. En fin, sinceramente para llevar a cabo un plan como el suyo, debió ser más precavido y no involucrar a tanta gente. Dio por sentada la lealtad de el resto de traidores, y esa autoconfianza lo llevó al desastre y a su muerte por mano de mi abuelo, quién enveneno a su propio hijo para evitar una insurrección.

Los recuerdos de esa verdad me persiguen esta noche, y no puedo evitar sentir decepción hacia mi padre por haber sido tan ingenuo, por no ser lo que se esperaba de un Snow. Es sorprendente, incluso para mí, el reconocer que contrario a lo que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar si supiera esta verdad, jamás llegué a sentir odio por mi abuelo por haber asesinado a mi padre, más bien creo que hizo lo correcto, alguien tan débil y superficial como Faridius no merecía estar al mando de Panem.

El descubrir hasta donde era capaz de llegar mi abuelo por mantener su hegemonía logró disipar en mí las dudas que siempre había tenido con respecto a mis sentimientos hacía él. Hasta ese momento pensé que lo que sentía era amor por ser mi abuelo, por ser la única persona en el mundo que me quedaba, pero al darme cuenta que en lugar de sentir odio por haberme quitado a mi padre, sentía una especie de encanto por sus acciones, descubrí que el amor que sentía y siento aun hoy no es hacia él por ser mi abuelo, el amor que siento es hacia lo que él representaba: poder y dominio total sobre Panem.

Me levanto de la cama en un intento inútil por controlar la ira que se ha apoderado de mí a causa de mi último pensamiento. La furia y el resentimiento se albergan incontenibles en mi corazón y siento que estoy a punto de estallar, de solo recordar que mañana será el día en el que la Dinastía de mi familia acabará.

En la obscuridad me paseo alrededor de la habitación, y en mi mente aparece un nuevo recuerdo, solo un rostro se distingue entre mis pensamientos.

— Katniss Everdeen— pronuncio su nombre con una admiración, que no puedo evitar sentir.

Katniss es un chica que despertó mi atención desde el momento en que la vi cubierta en llamas en el desfile de presentación de los Juegos. Pude distinguir en ella una fuerza, un deseo, una necesidad de sobrevivir, que opacaba al resto de tributos, y no me equivoqué.

Es increíble pensar que una chica proveniente del distrito más pobre y marginal, destruyó por completo la hegemonía de la única Dinastía que ha gobernado Panem. La forma en como retó el poder de mi abuelo sin proponérselo, porque es obvio que no era su intención derribar las frágiles estructuras del gobierno del país, solo avivó la creciente admiración que sentía por ella.

— Katniss— mi voz se funde con la obscuridad de la noche. — Tú te convertiste en el símbolo de lo que yo estaba destinada a representar. Somos como el día y la noche, tú representas esperanza y libertad, yo la perfección y el poder.

La rebelión me ha despojado de todo lo que es mío, y al matar a mi abuelo, el usurpador gobierno rebelde me ha arrebatado de las manos el poder que por herencia me pertenece. Desde el día en que nací, he estado destinada a dirigir Panem, es mi derecho de cuna convertirme en la persona más importante y poderosa del país. La rabia me inunda, pero no puedo descontrolarme, debo mantener la cabeza fría, es en estos precisos momentos en los que más necesito mantenerme serena y tranquila, no puedo permitirme cometer ningún error ni mucho menos debo dejar que alguien vea quien soy realmente.

Decido volver a la cama, de nada sirve seguir recordando los eventos que han cambiado el destino de mi vida, debo tratar de descansar para enfrentar la caída de mi familia con dignidad.

La mañana es fría, y el Capitolio esta cubierto de una blanca e inmaculada capa de nieve. Hoy es el día, hoy seré la única Snow en la faz de la Tierra, hoy me quedaré sola.

Tengo la certeza absoluta de que veré por última vez a mi abuelo antes de su ejecución— pienso, mientras me acerco a la ventana de la habitación para admirar la blancura de la nieve—, estoy completamente segura que la arpía de Alma Coin intentará utilizarme en contra de mi abuelo para intentar quebrarlo. Sin embargo también estoy segura que él no le dará esa satisfacción y yo tampoco lo haré. Hoy le mostraré a mi abuelo quien soy en verdad, me quitaré la careta de niña dulce y cálida y le permitiré ver mi verdadero yo, le diré…

La puerta se abre inesperadamente, despertándome de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera se toman la molestia de tocar antes de entrar — ¡que insolencia!— me digo a mi misma.

— Roselia— escucho su voz, e inmediatamente me giro para mirarla.

No me sorprende verla aquí, por lo que no me sobresalto en lo más mínimo. La miro impasible y con un deje de rencor que elimino de inmediato. Ha tardado demasiado y estaba esperando su visita.

— Señora Presidenta, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?— le contesto imperturbable y educadamente. Después de todo soy una Snow, y a diferencia de ellos, la perfección en las buenas costumbres no puedo pasarlas por alto.

— Es necesario que me acompañes, he decidido permitir que veas por última vez a tu abuelo, antes de que se lleve acabo su ejecución. — La miro fijamente y no puedo detener la creciente emoción que se refleja en mis ojos azules.

— Está bien, gracias— es todo lo que digo, y salgo detrás de ella.

Nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones de mi abuelo, específicamente a su invernadero, lugar que ha decidido se convierta en su prisión privada.

¡Vaya farsa! Me gustaría decir esas palabras en voz alta.

A mi no me engaña, ha encarcelado a mi abuelo aquí para sentar un precedente sobre como deben ser tratados los ex gobernantes de la nación. Está preparando el terreno para que en unos años, cuando ella este en la misma posición, también se la trate con privilegios.

Al llegar me apresuro a entrar y cierro la puerta tras de mí sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

Lo veo de pie junto a la cama, cerca de rosal de rosas rojas, no me sorprende verlo tan elegante e impecable como de costumbre. Sin embargo su estado es enfermizo, casi deplorable, no refleja la misma altivez de antes. Su presencia ya no es tan imponente como solía serlo.

Al percatarse de mi presencia, se gira y lo veo a lo ojos. Trato de ignorar el fastidio que me provoca verlo así, supongo que los años no pasan en vano, y finalmente los asesinatos que ha cometido han reclamado su cuota, arrebatándole su solemnidad. El pañuelo blanco cubierto de sangre es la prueba de mis aseveraciones.

— Abuelo— finalmente me dirijo a él, y mi voz es tan dulce como siempre.

— Roselia. Mi querida Rose, ¿cómo es que has entrado aquí?— me cuestiona, mientras me acerco a él y tomo sus manos.

— Alma Coin personalmente ha ido por mí y me ha permitido venir a despedirme de ti— contesto con lo que creo reconocer como emoción.

— ¿Alma? ¿qué pretende con esto?— aprieto sus manos gentilmente.

— No importa por qué abuelo, lo importante es que estoy aquí— y una de mis manos acaricia suavemente su mejilla.

— Desearía haber tenido más tiempo contigo, desearía poder saber si hubieras podido conseguir lo que siempre quise para ti, — me dice y una fugaz sonrisa se hace presente en mi rostro, mientras delicadamente continúo acariciando su mejilla.

— Gracias, abuelo— reconozco que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

Este es el momento que he estado esperando, es el momento para dejarle ver a Coriolanus quién realmente soy, quiero que se lleve consigo la satisfacción de saber que el legado de nuestra Dinastía esta a buen recaudo y que soy todo lo que una Snow debe ser.

Lo miro fijamente y en esa mirada me propongo plasmar todo lo que siempre me he guardado para mi, lo miro sin caretas, me permito mirarlo por primera vez como la verdadera Roselia.

Puedo notar como su cuerpo se estremece, es como si un escalofrío lo atravesara por completo, y en sus ojos veo que he conseguido mi objetivo, sus ojos reflejan miedo.

— Rose, ¿acaso tu…?

— El tiempo ha terminado— dice con voz firme, mientras Coriolanus se incorpora para verla directamente a los ojos.

— Coin— replica mi abuelo.

— Snow— contesta ella fríamente.

— Roselia, es necesario que salgas, tu abuelo y yo tenemos asuntos que hablar— se dirige esta vez a mí.

Alma nos observa con curiosidad, como predije, esperaba quebrar a mi abuelo al traerme aquí. Sonrío interiormente porque no me he equivocado. Seguramente esperaba encontrarme completamente destrozada y ahogada en lágrimas, ella no sabe que las lágrimas no están permitidas entre los Snow, somos demasiado orgullosos como para lamentarnos por algo tan trivial como la muerte.

De haber sido otra la circunstancia, me hubiera esforzado por derramar lágrimas, para mantenerme en mi papel de niña inocente, pero mi propósito era mostrarme realmente a mi abuelo, las lágrimas están de más.

Aprieto sus manos una última vez, y con una sonrisa le digo:

— Adiós, abuelo— y le dedico una última mirada, una mirada en la que le dejo saber que no ha fracasado, que yo aún tengo una oportunidad de recuperar la gloria de nuestra Dinastía.

Me giro y, por un fugaz segundo, fijo mis ojos en los de Coin. En su mirada logro distinguir un miedo antiguo, como un recuerdo. Rápidamente desvío la mirada.

Al salir del invernadero me dirijo a la habitación de huéspedes que me fue asignada, la ventana queda justo en frente a la terraza de la Mansión donde ejecutarán a mi abuelo.

Veo salir a Katniss vestida con su traje de Sinsajo, lleva su arco y un carcaj con una sola flecha. Unos minutos después sale mi abuelo y atan sus manos a un poste. Distingo en uno de los balcones a la oportunista de Coin, mantiene su postura inalterable pero sé que es solo una fachada, sé que se siente imponente y completamente satisfecha porque finalmente ha conseguido el poder que tanto ha codiciado.

Katniss apunta directamente hacia la rosa blanca sobre el corazón de mi abuelo, él no demuestra ningún indicio de miedo, remordimiento o cólera, se muestra divertido y no podía esperar menos de mi abuelo. Aún en este momento se mantiene altivo y orgulloso. Katniss y él se miran desafiantes, él le está recordando algo con la mirada, entiendo lo que mi abuelo trata de recordarle en el instante en que la veo dudar.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja casi involuntariamente en mi rostro en el minuto que veo a Katniss girar sobre si misma y disparar la flecha hacia Coin, quién cae muerta desde le balcón.

Mi abuelo comienza a reír descontroladamente, una erupción de sangre sale de su boca y su vida se apaga en un ataque de risa. Y no puedo culparlo por elegir esa muerte, ha sido capaz de mover los hilos necesarios y utilizarla por una última vez.

Coin nunca fue capaz de comprender que el poder no es perfecto, por el contrario, la perfección te hace poderosa. Me siento sumamente complacida por haber escogido a un hombre como Coriolanus como la figura a seguir y a su vez señalarlo como objetivo a superar.

Me dedico a contemplar la nieve que cubre todo el Capitolio y me pierdo en su blancura. Parece que la naturaleza ha conspirado a nuestro favor para recordarle a todo Panem que los Snow todavía estamos presentes en sus recuerdos y cada invierno, cuando llegue la nieve, recordarán que hubo una época en la que sus vidas no les pertenecían, y ya me encargaré yo de convertir esos recuerdos en una nueva y temible realidad.

El objetivo de mi vida desde ahora es la venganza, deseo vengarme de los rebeldes, no por haber derrocado a mi abuelo, sino por todo lo que me han arrebatado a mí. Mientras mantenga esta doble cara que he perfeccionado con los años, mientras siga aparentando fragilidad, podré mantenerme cerca del gobierno, y esperaré pacientemente mi oportunidad, nunca sabrán que fue lo que pasó hasta el momento en que estén de rodillas ante mí pidiendo una misericordia que jamás obtendrán.

La paciencia siempre fue mi virtud y de ahora en adelante mi mejor cualidad, después de todo, fue cierto lo que hace unos años atrás le dije a mi abuelo: soy como las rosas que él cultivaba en su invernadero, frágil y delicada. Soy el mejor ejemplo de que hasta la belleza más hermosa puede convertirse en un heraldo de muerte y destrucción.

* * *

**Antes que nada ¡Feliz Cumpleaños G.! Deseo de todo corazón que pases un día increíble. No se cumple años todos los días, por eso este día es especial. En este oneshot he incluido a una de tus amadas hijas, Roenna Agaponi, del SYOT Causa y Efecto de Alphabetta. Espero que la sorpresa te haya gustado, así como esta pequeña historia que también es para ti :D**

**Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí les traigo el POV de Roselia. He de confesar que escribirla ha sido entretenido y retador al mismo tiempo. Rose es un personaje al que le he tomado muchísimo cariño (lo sé, esto resulta perturbador tomando en cuenta como es ella) y que afortunadamente podré seguir leyendo a través de los ojos de una espectacular escritora como lo es Alphabetta. Alpha, muchas gracias por confiarme la creación de Roselia para tu SYOT, ha sido uno de los personajes más retadores y definitivamente tenía que ser para ti.**

**Elenear28, nena que sería de mi sin ti. No sabes cuanto te agradezco tu ayuda como Beta para este fic. Eres la mejor :D**

**Con este fic, cierro el ciclo que inicie. Nunca imagine que mi primer fic terminaría en una "trilogía de POVs"**

**Ahora comienzo un nuevo proyecto, he decido empezar mi propio SYOT "Semilla de la muerte" Para los que lean esta nota y les interese participar les hago la invitación formal, pueden mandarme un PM y les daré todos los detalles.**

**Gracias a todos por detenerse a leer este fic, como ya saben les agradecería mucho sus comentarios sean estos buenos o no tan buenos :D**

* * *

**Segundo Disclaimer: El personaje de Roenna Agaponi es de propiedad de G. Applause. Roenna y Roselia son personajes del SYOT Causa y Efecto de Alphabetta.**


End file.
